


Through the Eyes of a Killer

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: Stalker, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen drabble. Set post season two's Stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Killer

He crouches in the attic, staring at the small hole while protecting his ribs with one hand. There are tiny holes everywhere, and looking through each one Nick sees what Crane saw, can see exactly how the man was stalking him from inside his own home. 

Closing his eyes he can still remember looking into the barrel of the gun, terrified and expecting to become Crane’s third victim. 

The apartment is going on the market first thing in the morning, and his next home will have nothing so dangerous as an attic. He’ll make damn sure this can't happen again.


End file.
